


Team Bruce

by feriowind



Series: Poke-'Vengers [12]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drawing of Bruce's Pokemon team, which is a companion piece to my Hulk drawing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Bruce

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I realized a little late that Meganium is actually an excellent Pokemon for Bruce. Had a little dilemma as to whether or not I should add it in, but then I realized I’m the artist so I can do whatever I want!!! So yeah, edited the previous drawing of Hulk and cleaned it up too.
> 
> Aaanyways, story time! It is really goddamn long.....
> 
> Bruce’s first Pokemon was Togekiss, who he first met when it was still an egg at a research facility that studied the early development Pokemon. He was present at Togepi’s hatching, and his face was actually the first thing that Togepi saw when it came out. Bruce imprinted so heavily onto Togepi that it became incredibly distressed when he wasn’t around, and it got to the point that the researchers gave up on studying it and just asked Bruce to take it or else it would probably die from stress. Though highly wary of taking care of anything because of his own painful childhood, Bruce agreed, not wanting to cause the death of a baby Pokemon. Bruce, of course, was a great parent. Even after turning into the Hulk, Togetic (Togepi had evolved by this point) refused to leave Bruce’s side, even after he tried to leave it behind.
> 
> Togetic managed to evolve into Togekiss when a family member of one Bruce’s patients paid him with a Light Stone. Togekiss also has the duty of fetching clothes for Bruce after a Hulk incident.
> 
> Bruce rescued Lapras from a group of poachers along the coast of a village he was staying at as a doctor. Alarmed, as Lapras were listed as endangered, Bruce tried to convince the poachers to stop even though the villagers had told him they were dangerous people not to be involved with. He was ignored, and in his growing anger and stress at the possible death of Lapras, Bruce turned into the Hulk and smashed the poachers’ boat. After that, the Hulk swam away and disappeared. Lapras, grateful for the rescue and worried that a land-walker had just swam off into the ocean, followed after the Hulk. Along the way, it was joined by Togetic, who had learned to track down Bruce when he couldn’t contain his rage.
> 
> Bruce met Jigglypuff after an incidence where he turned into the Hulk and it put him to sleep. Jigglypuff, fascinated by the strange angry creature that turned into a human, stayed by Bruce’s side until he woke up alongside Togetic (Lapras was hiding along the coast when this happened). Panicking when he woke up, Bruce was surprised to see a great deal less destruction then what he was used to after a Hulk incident. Realizing that it was actually because of Jigglypuff, Bruce thanked it profusely for what it did. Unused to being thanked for putting Pokemon or people to sleep, Jigglypuff preened under the attention and stuck to Bruce after that.
> 
> Bruce met Blissey when it was still a Chansey while working as a doctor for several months at a small rural town. Chansey was actually working at the local clinic and helped out Bruce with his patients. One day however, a report of army officials sighted caused Bruce to quickly pack up and leave. Alarmed, Chansey followed after Bruce even though it meant abandoning its duties (Over the months Chansey spent with Bruce, it had grown incredibly attached to him, often mothering him and his Pokemon, so the sight of a terrified Bruce spurred it into action). After managing to catch up, Chansey refused to leave Bruce and has stayed with him since.
> 
> Clefairy was found by Bruce injured in a cave he was hiding out after a near-miss with the Army. He patched Clefairy up and helped nurse it back to health. Incredibly grateful (and also very lonely), it stays with Bruce and his Pokemon.
> 
> Bruce met Meganium after spending several months studying the effects of the aroma it gives off which soothes rage. He had found a pod of them living in the jungles near the village he was staying at. With the help of his Pokemon, he managed to convince the Meganium pod to allow him to study them. After spending a good month with them, it was time for Bruce to leave again. Before he did though, a young adventerous Bayleef asked to join his team. Unwilling to give up the chance to have a Meganium constantly by his side even though he felt guilty for putting its life in danger by living with him, Bruce agrees and lets Bayleef come with him.
> 
> 8U OKAY, that turned out a lot longer than I planned. Hope you enjoyed it nevertheless???
> 
> Anyways, next is Pepper or Spider-man, not sure yet….

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/38375039@N02/7625054978/)


End file.
